The Story With No Title Whatsoever
by The Riddleon
Summary: What? A plot? I need a plot? Well... D-Caf and her friends go into Rurouni Kenshin. What will happen when they drive everyone crazy? You'll see! Please R & R! Be nice, this is my first fanfic.
1. Coffee, Sugar, and much more!

The Story With No Title Whatsoever  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters. Or do I? O_O DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Strangely, one strange day, a strange girl who, strangely, went by the strange name of D-Caf, strangely laughed her very strange evil laugh.  
  
D-Caf: WAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*coughcou ghchokecough*HAHAHAHAHA.. Er, why am I laughing again? Oh yes, now I remember! I GOT MY SUPER-SPECIAL-WONDERFUL-SUPER. I already said that. Uh. Well, I got my new TV today! Which has the magical power to transport me into a TV show!  
  
Cat: O_o ..  
  
D-Caf: And what show will I go into, you ask? I'M NOT TELLING! Fine, you've convinced me. I'M GOING INTO RUROUNI KENSHIN! And I'm bringing 3, yes, 3 *holds up 2 fingers* people with me! First, my friend Sarah, who is utterly obsessed with Kenshin! *snaps fingers and Sarah appears*  
  
Sarah: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I will see Kenshin, that I will! HA! I TALK LIKE KENSHIN HAHAHA!  
  
D-Caf: Next is ****(aka Blade), my brother, who I am only bringing so he won't whine! Wauhahahahaha! *snaps fingers and Blade appears*  
  
Blade: Moo. Hi. Wait, no, BOLOGNA!  
  
D-Caf: O_o O.K then. Well, and finally, my brother's friend *******(aka Gray) *snaps fingers and Gray appears*  
  
Gray: ..  
  
D-Caf: AND NOW WE ARE READY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *turns on TV* *presses special secret button* And here we goooooo!  
  
All Except cat: *Are sucked into the TV*  
  
Cat: HA! YES! ALONE AT LAST! NOW I CAN PLOT WORLD DOMINATIO- Er, I mean. Meow?  
  
Blade, D-Caf, Sarah, and Gray: *Fall from the sky in the RK world and hit the ground*  
  
Sarah: HA! WE'RE HERE! WAIT, OH NO, WHERE'S KENSHIN?!?!?! *starts crying*  
  
Blade: Look, it's Kenshin! *Points*  
  
D-Caf: *sweatdrop* No, Blade, that's a tree.  
  
Blade: *starts crying* It's not my fault! The leprechauns told meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Gray: O_O *stares at Blade's ridiculously long sentence*  
  
D-Caf: ^-^ I know! Let's go inside that funny-looking-Japanese-house-thing! *points at the funny-looking-Japanese-house-thing*  
  
Sarah: *suddenly stops crying* Okay!  
  
All: *run inside the funny-looking-Japanese-house-thing*  
  
~INSIDE THE FUNNY-LOOKING-JAPANESE-HOUSE-THING~  
  
Sarah: Gasp! It's Kenshin! *Smilehugtacklehug*  
  
Blade: Gasp! You're right! It's Pinky!  
  
Gray: *screams bloody murder* MY EYES! MY EYES! IT'S PINK! HIS SHIRT IS PINK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into the wall and faints*  
  
Kenshin: O_O This is strange, that it is.  
  
D-Caf: I agree. Cheese does taste like ketchup.  
  
Blade: But you must admit, Mountain Dew eats cheese for lunch.  
  
Kenshin: *very confused* What?  
  
D-Caf: But what about the square root of llama?  
  
Blade: Yes, you're right, chicken fried dodo bird flies like a monkey.  
  
Kenshin: O.O .  
  
Sarah: ^.^ *still hugging Kenshin*  
  
Gray: *unconscious*  
  
D-Caf: ..  
  
Blade: .  
  
~ 2 Hours Later ~  
  
Kenshin: .. Uh.. Well.. Who are you? I am-  
  
D-Caf: Kenshin, I know, I know.  
  
Kenshin: O.O How'd you know?  
  
D-Caf: I. Know. Everything. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *Coughcough* I'm *******, but call me D-Caf. OR ELSE!  
  
Blade: I'm a sandwich with a pencil headache! Also known as ****, also known as Blade! HA!  
  
Gray: *wakes up* I'm Gray! *falls unconscious again*  
  
Yahiko, Sano, & Kaoru: *walk in*  
  
Kaoru: O.O Who are these people, Kenshin?  
  
D-Caf: YAHIKO! YAHIKO! YAHIKO! YAHIKO! YAHIKO! YAHIKO! YAHIKO! YAHIKO!  
  
Sano, Yahiko, Kenshin, and Kaoru: *stare*  
  
D-Caf: *for absolutely no reason whatsoever, gets up and starts running in circles around Sano, Yahiko, and Kaoru, giggling insanely and somehow yelling 'moosemoosemoosemoosemoose' repeatedly at the top of her lungs at the same time.  
  
~ 4 hours later ~  
  
D-Caf: *stops and hugs Yahiko* ^-^  
  
Yahiko: X_X Can't. Breath.  
  
D-Caf: *releases Yahiko* Gasp! Where's Sano?!?! Oh no, he's been kidnapped, he's been kidnapped, he's been kidnapped! The daisies will take over! We're all dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed! *starts crying*  
  
Sano: I'm.. Uh.. Right here?  
  
D-Caf: Gasp! You've returned! We are saaaaaaaaaved! *hugs Sano*  
  
Sano: O_o I was here the whole time.  
  
Blade: Admit it! You were the one who stole the lemon juice from the florist in Idaho, which is in Australia!  
  
Sarah: .There's an Idaho in Australia?  
  
Blade: BOW TO THE POWERS OF SUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!  
  
Kaoru: *is beginning to be sucked into the insanity* No! OH NO! I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! *Cries*  
  
Soujiro: *appears, whacks Kenshin on the head with a cow, smiles, and disappears again*  
  
Kenshin: X_X *unconscious*  
  
Sarah: *finally releases Kenshin* GASP! KENSHIN, ARE YOU OKAY?!? SPEAK TO ME, KENSHIN, SPEAK TO ME! *shakes Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: X_X  
  
Sarah: *glares at Yahiko* YOU! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Yahiko: *confused* What? I didn't do anything!  
  
Sarah: *takes out a rifle and runs towards Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: *screams and runs away* Flee the devil woman!  
  
Sarah: I WILL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
D-Caf: NO, SARAH, DON'T HURT YAHIKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs after Sarah with a chair*  
  
~ Several Hours Later ~  
  
Soon after the chase began, Blade magically made a bowl of candy and popcorn (with chocolate and caramel and strawberry syrup and sprinkles and lots and lots and lots of sugar on it) appear. Kenshin woke up and devoured all the sugary goodness. Kaoru was still crying because of the voices in her head, Gray woke up, saw Kenshin, and fainted again, and Sano fell asleep and was snoring very loudly. Eventually, D-Caf caught up to Sarah and knocked her unconscious with a chair, then hugged a very terrified Yahiko until the poor boy fainted. D-Caf then dragged the two unconscious bodies back, and then made coffee and gave everyone (even those who were unconscious) cup after cup until everyone was extremely hyper and had been driven insane by Blade. Except for Gray, who was too terrified by the pinkness of Kenshin's shirt to notice.  
  
Blade: .  
  
D-Caf: .  
  
Kaoru: Why meeeeeeeee? Go away, stupid voices! Go AWWAAAAAAAY!  
  
Yahiko: *wakes up* O_o ???  
  
Kenshin: Sugarsugarcoffeecoffeesugarcoffeesugarcoffeesugarsugarcoffeecoffeesugarcoffe esugarneedmorenowsugarsugarcoffeecoffee! *bounces in circles*  
  
Blade: Shiny silver poof mice make me happy.  
  
Yahiko: ???? O_o  
  
D-Caf: OH NO! YOU CONFUSED YAHIKO! HOW DARE YOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU! *tackles Blade* *hugs Yahiko* ^.^  
  
Sarah: *wakes up* CHEESE! *falls unconscious*  
  
Everyone but Sarah: O.O  
  
Yahiko: Not.. Again.. *coughcoughchoke*  
  
Sarah: *wakes up* KENSHIN! YOU'RE ALIVE! *hugs Kenshin*  
  
Kenshin: SugarcoffeesugarsugarcoffeesugarpleasecanIhavesomesugarcoffee?  
  
Sarah: ^.^ Sure! *runs off to buy lots and lots of sugar and coffee, dragging Kenshin with her*  
  
Gray: *wakes up* He's gone! Yay!  
  
Sano: *wakes up* Uhh... Wood? *looks at Yahiko*  
  
Yahiko: What?  
  
Sano: Wood.  
  
Yahiko: Huh?  
  
Sano: Wood!  
  
Yahiko: *pokes D-Caf* What's he talking about?!  
  
Sano: WOOD! WOOD! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! *runs and jumps out the window*  
  
Everyone but Sano: O.O  
  
TBC!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
Well, what do you think? I know it's very stupid and everyone is way OOC, but. Well, review! ^.^ 


	2. Inuyasha Arrives!

Sorry I haven't reviewed for so long! Well... Here it is, hopefully it's worth the wait. Probably not! *evil giggle*  
  
Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda, I don't own RK, or Inuyasha, all that crap.  
  
And now, on with the story! * * *  
* * *  
  
Kaoru: Lying in corner twitching. Go...Away...Voices! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!  
  
D-Caf: Sigh. I wonder where Sarah and Kenshin are?  
  
Yahiko: Shrug. Who cares? FWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil, I scare myself sometimes.  
  
Blade: Blinks. Why are we all speaking our actions?  
  
Yahiko: Shrug again. I don't know, and I don't care! FWAHAHAHAHAHA! EVIL AGAIN!  
  
D-Caf: Yay! Yahiko's gone insane like us! Let's do the happy dance!  
  
All Three: *Stand up and start dancing crazily*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Sarah: *Drags Kenshin into a store named 'Sugar and Coffee Galoreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'* Aha! I'll go get some coffee, and you sniff out the sugar aisle! Alright! Let's go, team!  
  
Kenshin: *salutes* Aye aye captain! *gets on the floor and sniffs around like a dog, looking like Inuyasha*  
  
Sarah: Wow! You're on the floor sniffing around like a dog, looking like Inuyasha!  
  
Kenshin: Really? Who's Inuyasha?  
  
Sarah: *eyes turn into hearts* He's my faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavorite half-demon ever! To heck with you, Kenshin, I want Inuyasha! Bye! *Disappears*  
  
Kenshin: O.o Okay then. Oh noooooooooooooo! I don't have any money to buy sugary goodness and coffee withhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!  
  
Meanwhile again...  
  
Sarah: Pop! *appears in the dojo, dragging behind her Inuyasha, who is dragging behind him Kagome, who is dragging behind her Miroku, who is dragging behind him Sango, who is driving behind her Shippo.*  
  
Yahiko, Blade, D-Caf: *stop dancing to stare*  
  
D-Caf: *gasparoo* Gasp! Gasp! DOUBLE SUPER GASP! MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! *runs and hugs*  
  
Miroku: O.o ... ^.^  
  
Yahiko: Hey... What about Yahiko? *sits on floor and starts crying* You forgot about Yahiko?  
  
D-Caf: *gasp* Oh, never! I love you too Yahiko! But I also love Miroku... How to solve this? *runs over to the wall and bangs head*  
  
Miroku: o.o  
  
Blade: Hey... Are you a mime or something? *turns into a mime and pretends to be in a box*  
  
Miroku: NoooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOooooooooope! *Giggle*  
  
Everyone else: *stops and stares*  
  
Miroku: *covers mouth* Sorry... I don't know what came over me...  
  
Inuyasha: Okay...That was really scary... *looks at Sarah, who is clinging to him* Hey! Get off!  
  
Sarah: NEVER! *hisses at Kagome* MY Inuyasha!  
  
Kagome: O.O *backs away*  
  
Sango: Dun dun... Dun dun... DUN DUN DUN DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! *Gigglesnort*  
  
Inuyasha: -_-() Great. Now even SANGO is insane!  
  
Kagome: I'm straight. APRIL FOOLS! *runs into a wall repeatedly*  
  
Inuyasha: O.O Kagome...?  
*** TBC! Wasn't that terrifying? Yep, we've got the Inuyasha crew here too now! What will happen to Kenshin? I don't know, and I don't care! *Laughs* 


End file.
